Oh Sandy
by jarley-writings
Summary: And that's when he realises that they are exactly like Danny Zuko and Sandy Olsson. And what happens at the end of Grease? They fall in love. And he has a feeling that it'll be the same for them. Post 4x05, based on promo for 4x05. Tumblr prompt. Slight Ryder/Marley, mostly Jarley.


**Hey guys! So this is a Jarley one-shot based on the promo for 4x05 and based on spoilers for 'The Role You Were Born to Play'. ****J**

**Enjoy! X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Obviously.**

* * *

_Today's going to be a good day,_ Jake Puckerman thought as he walked through the halls of McKinley High. He had broken up with Kitty a week ago today, and he was overjoyed at the thought of it. He knows the real reason why he broke up with her, and he's pretty sure that Kitty does too. Sure, Marley thought that the only reason he broke up with Kitty was because she was being rude to her, but she was definitely wrong (although it was partially the reason). The main motivating factor behind his sudden burst of courage to break free of her toxic attitude was his feelings for Marley. He had realised how deep they were after she told him she didn't like Kitty- and that's when he realised he didn't either.

The past week had consisted of some _major _flirting with Marley Rose, and he was enjoying every minute of it (and he's pretty sure she was enjoying it too). They hung out more often, and they even ended up sorting out Greece sheet music together. He knew that Marley was going to be playing Sandy (well, she hadn't actually auditioned yet, but he knew she was obviously going to get the part) and Marley had spent the whole time they were shuffling papers trying to convince him to audition for Danny. Jake didn't think he would get the role, but he did love to perform, and plus auditioning would make Marley happy, which was an extra bonus. Today was the day he was going to be auditioning for the role of Danny Zuko.

Jake violently pulled open his locker door, and winced when it slammed against the lockers next to him. As he was reaching over to pull the door shut, he saw Marley over his shoulder, who was opening her locker which was diagonal to his. He smiled to himself, and grabbed his History book out (he was actually attending some of his classes now that he knew if he were to get the role of Danny he would have to attend or he would be cut). As he was just about to pull his backpack over his shoulder and shove it in his locker, he took one more look at Marley, something in which he found himself doing often lately, and came to realise that she wasn't alone. His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to work out who this mystery guy was. _Oh, _Jake thought,_ it's the new footballer guy._

Jake was never really into sports, unlike his brother, and he never really understood why girls always swooned over athletes. _Being good at sports does not mean you're a good person, _he thought. He looks at the ground for a second, and when he shifts his eyes back to Marley and the new guy, he sees that he's moved in closer to her and she's giggling and touching her hair. _He's flirting with her, _Jake thought,_ and she's flirting back. _

He's about to tear his gaze away from his crush and his new enemy in an attempt to stop the pain, but before he gets the chance to, he feels someone's presence beside him. He rolls his eyes when he realises its Kitty. _Why won't she just leave me alone?  
_"Hey Jake," she says in a sarcastic tone, "What's that cologne you're wearing? Jealousy by you?" He just stares at her for a second before slamming his locker door shut and walking away from the bitchy blonde head cheerleader. _If she can see that he's jealous, what if everyone can?_ Jake was still desperate to fit in (Marley had been right), and he didn't want people thinking he was some possessive loser who was jealous of every guy that went near someone he wasn't even dating.

And so, Jake makes his way past Marley, making sure to shoot a look her way accompanied by a weak smile, but not stopping to talk to her. _She's probably busy anyway,_ he thought. And when the Grease auditions roll around after school, he gets up on stage and sings 'Sandy', and makes sure to stare at her sitting in the crowd as he sings "Sandy, can't you see, I'm in misery, We made a start, now we're apart, there's nothin' left for me, Love has flown all alone, I sit and wonder why oh why you left me, oh Sandy."

And she smiles at him.

And that's when he realises that they are exactly like Danny Zuko and Sandy Olsson. And what happens at the end of Grease? They fall in love.

And he has a feeling that it'll be the same for them.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it :)**_


End file.
